I Do
by rika08
Summary: The big day has finaly come. THe biggest day of any girls life! But why is the groom missing? sequal depending on the ratings. please review...i really want to make a sequal to this! third. i did furuba cinderella!
1. Here Comes The Bride

"Where is he?" Tohru asked. She paced back and forth in her dressing room. Her dress circled as she paced.

"Tohru, he'll be here. If he left you at the alter, he wouldn't get two steps out of this city." Arisa explained.

"Correct. We would make sure he suffers. Now, stop pacing and sit down. You still your hair fixed." Saki replied.

Tohru sighed and sat on the stool in front of the vanity. Saki stood behind Tohru and began running a brush through her brown hair. Tohru couldn't help but feel nervous. She hadn't been this nervous since graduation day.

"Don't worry Tohru, he wouldn't be late to his own wedding, if he knew what was good for him." Arisa said.

"I know, but I can't help worrying about him." Tohru replied.

Saki grabbed a few bobby pins and pined Tohru's hair up. She picked up the tiara and placed it on Tohru's head. "There."

Tohru looked up at the mirror. Her brown hair was elegantly pined, bits of hair hung loose, but it looked wonderful. Her tiara held her veil over her beautiful face. Tohru could hardly believe that was herself. Tohru stood. Her long wedding dress clung to her curves. The silk sleeves hung loosely to her arms, causing a drape over her chest. The skirt seemed more like a princess dress. It dragged far behind Tohru as She walked, but wrapped around her, giving it more elegance.

"Wow Tohru." Arisa said.

"They found him!" Kagura yelled. She burst through the door and stopped dead when she looked at Tohru. " Oh my goodness! Tohru you look so beautiful!"

"Thank you Kagura, id you say you found him?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, Haru found Kyo pulled up to the church." Kagura explained.

"Ten minutes ladies!" Mayu called.

Tohru sighed deeply, "I never thought this day would come."

"We were hoping this wouldn't come so soon." Saki said.

"Oh man I think I'm going to cry!" Arisa yelled. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

A knock at the door broke the tears. Kisa poked her head inside. "Tohru, I have something for you."

"Come in Kisa. What do you have?" Tohru asked.

Kisa held out a small velvet box in her hands, "Kyo asked me to give this to you. He said '_This is why I'm late, and I'm sorry.' _"

"Thank you Kisa." Tohru took the box and opened it. She let out a loud gasp. Arisa and Saki both looked and gasp as well. Inside the box was a necklace. A _very beautiful_ necklace. The chain was simply silver, bent into it's vine-like shape, but the leaves were diamond. They had been molded into leaves and flowers on the necklace. Arisa picked up the necklace and latched onto Tohru's neck.

"Orangey knows how to accessorize." she said.

"We're starting. Come on ladies!" Mayu called. The girls broke into their placed. Saki, Arisa, Kagura, and Rin lined up in front of Tohru. Kisa picked up her basket and walked out of the dressing room first.

"We're my bouquet?" Tohru asked. She looked around.

"Here." Rin tossed Tohru her bouquet of white roses. The girls slowly walked out of the dressing room. Tohru followed, a bit behind them. Tohru watched the girls enter through the chapel doors and waited for a few seconds.

"Why you look beautiful Tohru." Tohru turned to see her grandfather standing a few feet away from her. "Your parents would've loved to be here."

Tohru smiled sadly, "I wish they could see this."

He took her arm in reassurance, "They can." They started walked together down the aisle.


	2. Promise of Love

The entire congregation stood as Tohru past by them. Tohru saw all the Sohma's scattered throughout the church. Tohru saw Yuki standing next to Hatori and Shigure. Ayame and Mine stood in the next row. Ayame look very please, Tohru giggle inside. Ayame must've thought about the dress Tohru was wearing.

On the other side of the church stood Tohru's relatives. Each one smiled as she past by them. School friends sat near them. The student council members all smiled. Tohru's eyes roamed the entire church. Haru stood next to Momiji and Hiro. Kureno stood a few rows behind everyone. Kazume stood up in the front; next to Kyo. Tohru's heart began beating faster. Kyo stood, fidgeting with his tie, at the alter.

Kyo must've felt someone's eyes on him. He turned and stared at Tohru. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked walking down the aisle. He stopped messing with his tie was finally felt calm.

Tohru reached the alter and kissed her grandfather on the cheek. She handed her bouquet to Arisa and turned back to the alter. Kyo took her hand and they turned to the priest.

"This is a glorious day in the house of the lord. To have two people come together, to be joined as one. We started out in life, not knowing anything in this world. As we grow, so does our knowledge. As our knowledge grows, so does our understanding. We understand more of ourselves, our friends, and our lovers." He began.

"We come today, in honor of Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. We come in honor of their decision to marry. And though there may be hard times, struggling times, painful times, there will always be happy times, joyous times, and loving times to come.

Kyo's grip tightened. Tohru replied with a squeeze of her own. "Kyo Sohma, do you take Tohru Honda; to be your lovely wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live? "

"I do." Kyo answered.

"Tohru Honda, do you take Kyo Sohma; to be your lovely wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do. I will." Tohru answered.

"The rings. Kyo, repeat after me."

"I Kyo Sohma, take you, Tohru Honda, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love you and to cherish you, from this day forward. And a promise, that I will never hurt, make you cry, let you fall, or be alone from this day on." Kyo said. He placed a silver diamond ring onto Tohru's hand.

"Tohru."

"I, Tohru Honda, take you, Kyo Sohma, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward. And I promise to never leave you, hurt you, annoy you" several people giggled, "or cause you troubles from this day on." Tohru said. She placed a silver ring onto Kyo's hand.

"If there is anyone within this congregation that objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." the entire church was silent, " Then by the power vested in me, and the vow that Kyo and Tohru have shared, I present to you; Kyo and Tohru Sohma. You may now kiss the bride."

Tohru and Kyo faced each other. Kyo lifted her with his spare hand and leaned down and kissed Tohru passionately. The church erupted into applause. Several whistles rang out. The bells chimed loudly. Kyo and Tohru broke apart. Kyo took Tohru's arm into his. Tohru grabbed the bouquet and walked down the aisle with Tohru. They reached the end of the church and Tohru tossed her bouquet behind her. Several of the girls made a grab, but Machi ended with the bouquet and a very surprised look on her face.

Tohru laughed and Kyo gently pulled her closer to him. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her again.


End file.
